A Brother's Mission-Prologue
by SanadaJoZhao
Summary: The Prologue of A Brother's Mission. I didn't mean to separate this from the original story, but there was a technical mistake made me so. Both the prologue and story are 100% NO YAOI! (Updated!)


Okay! Here we go with me, SanadaJo_Zhao. Due to the released DW8, the version I'm put in is that newest version, and since this is crossover, the SW will also in SW3.

There's a new character I put in here, and her name's Sanada Yukira. You'll find all about her as you read this ff. Copy that?

Okay, now's a bit for the time setting. Times and state may be the same, but, the technologies used here are futuristic ones, from 21st century! So, don't get on confuse when you find a sentence written: 'said Zhao Yun as he rode his brand new ninja'. Also about the geographic situation, it's still the same, don't you worry!

So, that's all, enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Chang Shan, 10 years ago…

"Be careful, kids! See you at dinner!" a woman shouted from the kitchen to her children at the front door.

"Yes, mother!" answered the three siblings together.

"Thank you so much for sparing your time to accompany me skating, brothers! I have no idea how to thank both of you!" the youngest 4 years old sister embraced her older brothers tightly.

The oldest brother caressed his sister's head gently. "No need to thank us, Yukira. Both I and Yukimura are always looking forward to see you skate. But we never had the time to see you."

The second brother also agreed with Yun. "Yun-san's right, Yukira. We're sorry we couldn't see your first skate few months ago." Yukimura patted his sister's shoulder.

The three siblings laughed together in joy. They're so glad finally they could skate together. It's winter. The best place to skate is at Chang Shan Park. There's no place could match it. No wonder every time there's a show, it would always settle there.

Yukira stepped ahead of her brothers. "So, what're you waiting for? Let's get there before it's getting more crowdful!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else few hundred meters from Yun's house…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for willing to see my humble presentation." Said a man who appears to be a scientist.

"As I promised you few months ago, today I'd like to show you my hard work that can turn the world into our grasp." Add the mysterious man showing his clinched fist to the audience.

His assistance then handed him a small vial of strange dark liquid. He received it and showed it to his audience. "This is our future. I call it Power Ink."

He saw doubts inside his audience's heads, so he gave another explanation. "Don't underestimate its appearance, gentlemen. One small drop of this ink is 13 times more deadly than any radiation on this earth. So, what does do with our mission?" He allowed his audience to gain curiousness.

"If we use this properly, then nothing needs to be worried about." Explained the man again.

The audience was starting to mutter around.

"But, still, I need to warn you to not spill this to the ground." Add the man silenced the voices down. "Otherwise this is going to be a great disaster for all of us."

"Yes, sir. Can we see your demonstration you promised us?" requested one of the audiences.

The man said yes and called one of his men to show the result of Power Ink to mankind. The audience fell in awe to see such great creature. The scientist's man who was nothing but a skinny bag turned into a better form with incredible strength and powers. After some demonstration, the audience congratulated the scientist. But accidently, one of them kicked the table's feet and made the Power Ink fell to the ground. Few minutes later, the ground was starting to quake and fissuring fast.

Noticing this, the audience started to run away to save their own lives. Leaving the scientist alone in his lab.

Back at Chang Shan Park...

CRAACK! The ground started to fissure around them. BOOM! Trees around them started to explode.

Yun, Yukimura, and Yukira stopped their skating. "Did you hear that?" asked Yun to his siblings.

"Did you mean the fissure voice? Yes, we did." said Yukimura. Though the situation appeared to be urgent, but both Yukimura and Yukira seemed calm.

Less than five seconds later, the ground was quaking greatly. Nearly made Yun and his siblings fell into the frozen lake. The quake was kept on getting hard it worried Yun about his parents. He took his younger siblings to an unused spare ground few meters from the park.

"Stay here until I come back." Ordered Yun. He embraced his siblings before leaving, "Be safe."

Within his heart, he prayed to the Heavens to keep his siblings safe until he returns to them. He ran as fast as he could to reach and take his parents with him. He focused himself to the road ahead and avoiding cracks, objects that fell to the ground and collapsing trees. The other citizens also appeared to running for their lives. Avoiding any trees and aware of the fissuring ground. This hardened Yun for a bit because not everyone in this kind of situation can keep their head cold.

Few minutes later, he saw his parent unconscious near a science facility about fifteen meters from his house.

"Father, mother!" He ran to his parents to help them. But Masayuki and Zhao Xiang forbid their oldest son to help them. Instead, they asked Yun to take his siblings to safety. Yun argued his parents' decision and keep trying to take care of their injuries. The blood bathed couple once again requested their son to abandon them and rescue his siblings.

"Please, take care of you brother and sister, Yun." Masayuki requested for the last time before he and his wife breathe their last breath.

Yun had no other choice but to obey his parents' last will. He ran back to the ground where he had left Yukimura and Yukira. But he couldn't find them there. He searched the whole place carefully.

"YUKIMURA! YUKIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yun shouted as loud as he could. Nothing he heard but the echoes of his voice, cracking ground and the collapsing trees. Place to place, house to house he searched, but he couldn't find them. Evey time he met citizens, he asked them did they see his siblings. But they were too panic to answer and ran away instead of answering. After two hours of searching, he finally spotted Yukimura and Yukira. They were helping some children under their age from a cliff, created by the cracking ground. When those children able to climb above, they thanked their saviors and ran separately. Just then, a tree near them is in a verge of explosion. Both of them were too tired to react, they fell for the quake and couldn't avoid the tree. Yun ran as fast as he could to rescue Yukimura and Yukira from it before it's too late.

The younger siblings turned their back and saw the tree exploded. The explosion was so great it made them fell to the ground. One of the trunk part flew to them and was about to hit them. Yun finally reached his siblings; he used his own body as a shield to protect them from it. As if the time slowed down, Yun could hear his younger siblings' fast paced heart beats. Also the pain of the bark stabbed his left side heart.

"Are both of you alright?" asked Yun in shattered voice. He still knelt of his knees and both of his arms above his brother and sister. He could feel his blood dripped from his mouth and ran down from his chest.

The youngers opened their eyes to see who saved them from that bark. "Yun-san?"

"Are... you alright?" Yun repeated his question.

Both of Yukimura and Yukira stated that they're just fine. Yun raised his upper body and felt pain coursing through his body so Yukimura and Yukira could stand up. Realizing how bad their brother's condition, the younger siblings stripped their down part shirt as bandage to stop Yun's bleeding. But Yun declined it gently. He said their safety is the first priority; he's strong enough to run, but not to stand up on his own. Perceiving the signs, the younger siblings helped their brother with all the strength they have although their heights were only as Yun's shoulders. Yun also run with all of his strength; tried not to be a troublesome for his siblings. They kept running without care to look what's happening behind them. After a couple kilometers of running, the three of them nearly reached the city border. Everything started to fade away in Yun's vision alongside his muscles that started to lose its strength. _Just… a little bit further…_ He said to himself as he moved his legs to run and kept his arms' strength to hold on Yukimura's and Yukira's shoulders. Few minutes later, as they finally reached the city border, Yun couldn't hold up the pain in his chest. His arms and legs started to limp. His vision blackened and all he knew was that he slipped off his siblings' arms and the worried voices of Yukimura and Yukira kept calling his name.

Well, that's enough for starting points everyone.

RnR, please...


End file.
